In a conventional EEPROM, data is written one addressable data chunk at a time. Accordingly, a multi-chunk write operation includes several repetitions of providing an address and a data chunk to be written at that address, then programming and verifying the programming of the data chunk into that address. Since the time for programming and verifying the programming of each chunk of data generally far exceeds the time required for providing the address and the data for each chunk of data, such multi-chunk write operations in a conventional EEPROM tend to be very slow.